1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, particularly to an electrical receptacle connector for mating with an electrical plug connector.
2. The Prior Art
The technology of using mating connectors to connect two electrical components (usually a daughter board and a mother board) is widely utilized in the electronics industry. To provide electromagnetic protection and electrostatic discharging capabilities the connectors are usually equipped with electromagnetic shielding and grounding devices. Such connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,512,618, 4,842,528, 4,938,704, 5,104,326 and 5,118,306 and Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 81205708, 81210870, 81210871, 81213628 and 83212722.
The conventional connectors have a common disadvantage. The complicated structure of the electromagnetic shielding and grounding devices result in a laborious assembly with a connector, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.
Furthermore, due to the complicated structure of the electromagnetic shielding and grounding devices, the conventional connectors is not provided with sufficient electromagnetic protection or electrostatic discharging capabilities.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is needed to eliminate the above mentioned defects of current electrical connectors.